


Life... what a beautiful thing.

by CleanFanfiction



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ben solo is here to stay, F/M, Fluff, I'VE COME BACK FROM THE VOID OF NO WRITING TO WRITE THIS FLUFF FOR YOU, IF OUR BOY HADN'T BEEN DONE DIRTY LIKE THAT, If Kylo hadn't died, Kylo is no more, MIGHT CONTINUE WE WILL SEE, Raylo, Reylo - Freeform, Spoilers, hurt comfort, i'm so upset, legit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleanFanfiction/pseuds/CleanFanfiction
Summary: If our boy hadn't been done dirty like that and survived. Starts right at the kiss OwO and diverges from cannon from there. If I get enough comments I'll continue this into a series of different one shots perhaps of what goes on after the movie (kinda ignoring the whole, Rey returns to the sand place of death and is all poetic at the sun). BUT we'll see. :)
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Life... what a beautiful thing.

Breathe of Life

He hesitated for just the briefest of moments. Slowly, he mirrored how she had done it. Hand pressed up against the ribs, eyebrows furrowed in focus. Intently he watched her. Her face blank. Mouth parted open ever so slightly. And then, a blink. She sat up. His shoulders caved in relief. Alive. She was Alive.

“Ben,” she whispered. Her hand traced his jaw. In an instant she was rushing forward, their lips connecting in a kiss. They broke apart, his hand trailing down her neck. Hers resting against his jaw. And for the first time in a long time, he found himself able to smile once more. 

“Your leg.” She chocked out as she finally noticed the way it stuck stiffly out. He grimaced as he looked down at it. “Come on—let’s get you back.” 

He swallowed as she stood, his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Gently, cautiously, they both leaned on each other to support one another. It was time to get out of this God-forsaken realm.   
~~~  
They approached the ships and immediately she began to walk towards hers. He came to a jolted stop. 

“What is it?” 

He swallowed and glanced towards the sky where Rebel fighters swarmed in what could only be assumed as triumph. 

“They’ll forgive you, Ben. It’ll be fine.” 

Ben pursed his lips together. Would it? Apparently, Rey thought so. For once again she had begun to move. Ben took a glance back towards his ship as she tried to drag him across the stone ground. 

“Ben,” She huffed. “I don’t care what you might have to say, but you can’t fly with that leg. You know that. So, my ship it is.” 

Ben gave one last look at the [ship name], before he, too began to hobble towards hers. A part of him realized the irony in it. Another was just thankful she was alive. That he was alive.   
They hobbled and flopped awkwardly up her ship before crashing inside. His leg all but burned with pain. It was swollen for sure—the bones all but shattered. He huffed; shoulders scrunched as he shifted into a sitting position. His lower back screamed as he shifted. Rey jumped in after, sitting behind him in the pilot’s seat. Within moments the top slid shut and they were rising into the air. 

~~~ 

They soared through space, not a word spoken between them. And yet, there was a comfort in the silence. An understanding. They were here. They were together. Both, finally, where they were supposed to be. 

They flew through the atmosphere of D'Qar. The trees rushed by in a blur. Great green mountains passed by. The ship began to slow. Ben sat up straighter and glanced out. He could see the troops of the resistance celebrating. Each one jumping out of their own ship and rushing towards their friends. Their brothers. Sisters. Lovers. Even droids were being reunited. 

A crowd parted as Rey began to land the ship. She touched down, the cockpit sliding open, and in a moment, she was out and rushing towards the crowd. To find her friends no doubt. The deflected storm trooper and the pilot. 

He watched as Rey circled through the crowd. Her head shooting this way and that. Finally, she saw them. He watched as she rushed forward and the three embraced in a hug.   
Ben frowned and looked away. Gently he reached down and plucked up Luke’s lightsaber. Now his. He turned it around in his hand. So many memories with this saber. So much pain. So much hope. What were they going to do with them? The Sith were gone. The jedi… 

“Ben!” 

He jumped and looked. Rey stood below the ship. She grinned and waved. Ben looked behind her. The pilot and ex-storm trooper stood side by side. Their arms were crossed, eyes like daggers. Ben scooted back down into the ship. 

He heard Rey clamber up the ship and within moments her head popped over the side. 

“Come on, we need to get you to the med-bay.” 

He pressed his lips together and stared out at the sky. His stomach churned as she waited patiently. 

“They hate me.” 

Rey stopped and glanced back towards the crowd. Gently she pressed her lips together and held out a hand for him to grab. 

“Trust me,” she whispered. And he did. 

He grabbed his hand and with what little strength they had left, lifted him up.

“Grab those stairs and wheel them over here,” Rey called down as she gently eased Ben’s legs out from the cockpit and over the side. He grimaced. The Pilot and ex-trooper gave each other wary glances. Rey stopped and looked back down at them. And then, with perhaps a bit more exasperation than she intended, stated “Now!” 

The metal stairs were wheeled over to the cockpit and gently Ben and Rey walked down to solid ground. Well, more so Rey carried Ben. He leaned heavily on her, his leg useless and teeth grit together. 

“Alright, Finn,” Rey looked at the ex-trooper. “Go get me something to lay him on. And Poe, can you get the doctors ready?” 

Finn had already begun to shake his head. “Rey, seriously—” 

“This guy’s killed hundreds—if not thousands—” Poe jumped in. 

“He sliced me with a saber, you remember that?” 

“All our fleets—the lives lost!” 

“He freaking killed his dad! Han Solo!” 

Ben swallowed and glanced towards the other members of the resistance. The celebration had come to a jarring halt. Some had their weapons drawn. Others stood in shocked silence to see the infamous Kylo Ren leaning for support upon their very own Jedi Rey. 

“Oh, and I suppose the fact that he threw his lightsaber away means nothing to you two, hmm?” Rey barred her teeth. “Or perhaps that he was the only one who came down to where I was and helped me defeat The Sith?”

“He couldn’t have helped you defeat the Sith,” Finn frowned. “He is the Sith.” 

“Not anymore,” Ben spoke. Voice strained with pain. Ben closed his eyes. “Never again.” 

Rey took a half step forward. It was all she could bare to do at the moment, for she had injuries of her own. She swallowed and looked Finn in the eyes. 

“Help me get him to the Med Bay. Now.” 

Finn jutted out his lower jaw, his hands turned into shaking fists as he and Rey stared each other down. 

“Fine.” He whispered as he turned and left. Poe walked in the opposite direction—presumably the Med-Bay… well, what Ben hoped was the Med-Bay. He really needed a doctor right about now.

“I’m sorry about them,” Rey whispered. “I’ll talk to them, really.” 

“You’ve no reason to apologize.” Ben whispered back. “I expect it. Deserve it.” 

“No,” Rey hissed. “You don’t. You’re Ben Solo now, Kylo Ren is dead.” 

He swallowed his response as Finn approached once more with a hover cart. Boxes had obviously been thrown off. Gently, Rey helped him lay down. His back felt like it was on fire, and he clenched his teeth together in an attempt to wade off the pain. Rey stood by him; her hand wrapped tightly around his own. Gently the cart began to move off towards where Poe had gone. Ben closed his eyes, though he could still feel the stares of the resistance as he was led through. The hushed whispers of fear and hatred.   
It wouldn’t be easy. Perhaps it would never be what one would consider easy. There would always be struggles. Not struggles of light or dark, but of a different nature. Still, he supposed as he felt Rey’s hand in his own. He could get through it. He would get through it. With her by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this helped ease the pain. If it did, drop a comment! If you want more (maybe more focus on fluff and hurt comfort, perhaps some of Ben recovering :3) Comment you want more and I might continue this. Add more chapters and such. We'll see. :)


End file.
